Pearl Glasen
Pearl Glasen is a 28-year-old woman who runs an orphanage out of her home in Magnolia, alongside her cousin Beryl Iumni and an Exceed that Pearl named Lily. She's also a Mage, being able to use Mirror Magic and Heaven's Eye, along with a Ring Magic spell named Pearl Shine. Pearl made her debut in Fairy Tail: Gemstones, in the fifth chapter, Orphanage Mayhem. Appearance Pearl is a tall woman, with a height of 5'10". Her hair is a pale blond, and a bit shorter than shoulder-length, while her eyes are pale blue. She has a light complexion. Pearl usually wears a pale pink, short-sleeved shirt, over which she wears a white sweater going just below her chest and tied in a bow in front. She also wears white pants, and on her feet are a pair of pale pink sandals. Despite being single, she always wears a pearl-set gold ring on her left ring finger. Personality Pearl is quite the motherly figure, being very patient and calm with the kids living in her house - and Beryl. She never gets into fights, as she hates fighting. To her, pure evil doesn't exist. Pearl believes everyone has some good in them. They just choose to do bad things. And she will help anyone straying down a dark path. Some term her "the worrier" as she literally worries about almost everything. Her other cousins and her brother's whereabouts, everyone's health, etc. If it's something you can worry about, Pearl probably will. That said, Pearl feels guilty every time someone in her presence gets hurt, feeling like it's her fault even if it's not. She will apologize profusely to the hurt person, and tend any wounds received. Despite all this, Pearl tends to be a serious, no-nonsense person, though also very kind and caring. But don't try to take advantage of her - she will probably slap you, despite disliking fighting. History Pearl was born in the year X782 to the Glasen family, and became an older sister soon after, when her brother Tanzanite was born. They grew up together, along with their cousins, all of whom were younger than Pearl, though a few were older than Tanzanite. Then, something happened, and they all got separated (how exactly WIP and TBA). Pearl, a couple years after the incident, met up with Beryl in Magnolia. Together, they founded an orphanage, based out of Pearl's house there. Since then, they've taken in 12 kids. Not long after founding the orphanage, Pearl found an egg with pale pink designs, which she decided to hatch. What hatched was a pale pink, flying cat. Pearl, after some thinking, named the cat Lily. They are now close friends. She later found out Lily is an Exceed from the Fairy Tail guild. Relationships TBA Magic & Abilities Magic Mirror Magic: Pearl can summon mirrors for various purposes. * Reflection: Pearl summons a circular mirror at the eye-level of the target, which allows the person to see themselves and what's behind them. ** Multi-Reflection: Multiple mirrors are summoned, in a hexagonal pattern. Often used to confuse an attacker. She doesn't use this much. * Form Mirror: Pearl summons several mirrors, which absorb and reflect attacks. She doesn't use this much. * Seeing Mirror: Pearl summons a mirror that can see anything in a 10-mile radius of herself. It's used by swiping your finger in the opposite direction of the direction you want to see, or by saying a location name. This is helpful for finding kids living in her orphanage/house that have wandered off. * Kaleidoscope: Surrounds an enemy with mirrors, in which they are unable to escape. It can also be used to protect objects/people from harm. ** Mini-Kaleidoscope: A smaller version of Kaleidoscope, usually used to protect objects. * Mirror Wall: Pearl makes a wall out of mirrors. Usually used to keep the kids living in her orphanage/house from going places they shouldn't. ** Mini Mirror Wall: A miniature version of Mirror Wall. Used to block smaller openings. ** Mirror Block: A singular version of Mirror Wall. Pearl summons a single mirror to block an opening. Heaven's Eye: This allows Pearl to see for long distances, and look through solid objects so as to track others. Usually used to keep an eye on all of the kids in her orphanage/house. Ring Magic: Pearl, with the use of her ring, is able to cast a spell named Pearl Shine. * Pearl Shine: The pearl shines with a regular glow. Usually uses this to light the room/area. ** Soft Pearl Shine: The pearl shines softly. ** Fierce Pearl Shine: The pearl shines more fiercely. ** Blinding Pearl Shine: The pearl shines with a blinding light. Used to blind attackers. She doesn't use this much. Natural Abilities Observation: Pearl has keen eyes, which is necessary for keeping the kids in her home in line. Lie Detector: Pearl has a skill for detecting lies, having worked with kids for a while. Extreme Patience: So far, Pearl has never gotten impatient. So as of now, it's unknown what her limit is. Trivia * The Seeing Mirror spell is based off the shield given to Annabeth Chase in The Last Olympian. * Pearl was originally created December 12, 2014. Her full details (including appearance, personality, and history), though, were worked out from April 27th to May 1st of 2015. Category:Female Category:Mage